BBS: Memoirs
by symbal21
Summary: How did Master Eraqus come to take in two young children who couldn't be more different under his wing? We explore one of Eraqus' early missions after becoming a full fledged Keyblade Master, in the town overlooked by a mysterious Lord.
1. The Boy with the Will of Stone

Hey, so I've been out of the fanfiction loop for a while, writing more original content, but every now and then an idea hits me when I get on a "series high". This time the series was Kingdom Hearts, and while there's a lot of terrible stories for KH in particular I hope this one stands out as the diamond in the garbage can.

This story came to me after replaying BBS and 0.2. It made me really really want to see more of what Terra Aqua and Eraqus' lives were like before Ven. Knowing there were novels that expand on that already I decided to go one step beyond and think about how they possibly became a small family. Thus this origin story was born. Hopefully that's all the prefacing I'll need. As with all my stories I try my hardest to both keep the characters in character and make it feel like a story that could happen within the universe. Of course as an origin story these characters may seem a little less...mature in their roles but that should be expected as this is the period where they became the people we know and love from the game. Here's hoping y'all enjoy.

* * *

Birth By Sleep: Memoirs

CH1: The Boy with the Will of Earth

"What a fierce look in your eye. Befitting of a self-proclaimed defender of light."

The man in question resembled the remark, sitting with a statue-like stillness and sincerity. He never took those eyes off the man sitting at the desk across from him, unquestionably studying his very soul.

The room was dark, the only light filling it the dim orange hue from the curtained window. Those small glimmers of light revealed book cases and marker boards cluttering the office over furniture and décor. These boards were scrawled with what appeared to be the markings of a madman, however to the trained observer one would find these symbols often resembled the ones illustrated on and within these records that helped block out the light.

"I wonder if I can trust you with this task, for such a title I'm sure I would have heard your name on the lips of my superstitious citizens." He was questioned.

"I don't speak in arrogance when I say I'm well experienced facing the forces of darkness. If you say there is a scourge somewhere in this town, I will have it smote." The fierce man spoke with the dutiful tone of a samurai.

At his words, his mysterious inquisitor softly chuckled to himself. It was difficult to see his face, but it was clear he was examining his hired help with eyes bearing avarice.

"Then I trust I'm in good hands." The mysterious man said clasping his fingers on his desk. "This darkness has been a menace for far too long." The mysterious man got up from his seat and walked to the windows peering out of the open section.

"What began as childish mischief has erupted into vandalism, greed and a thirst for destruction. He has broken into my estate and almost made off with items of unfathomable importance to me. If it wasn't for the watchful eye of my guards I would have lost precious research or much worse my very life."

"That beckons a question." The samurai began. "The forces of darkness are attracted to those weak of heart, or those who willingly open themselves to it. Why would darkness emerge in such a peaceful place? More importantly, why would it be attracted to your research?"

The question clearly touched a nerve with the samurai's indulgent client, but he chose to softly chuckle to himself rather than react with hostility.

"I cannot say for certain." He began looking upon the verdure of his courtyard. "But for the sake of the beauty of this town, anything that would invite the ugliness of darkness cannot be allowed to remain. I'm sure someone like you can understand that." The samurai closed his eyes and exhaled a waft of air from his nostrils, his way of silently agreeing with the sentiment. A young girl entered the room from behind carrying a book as they conversed.

"You know, besides the threat to my city, I have a curiosity of my own that has led me to you." As the mysterious man spoke, the girl presented him the book. He grabbed it and gently stroked her hair, signaling her to retreat behind him. He approached the desk again, flipping through some of the pages of the book in his hand.

"I've been fascinated by the history of this great world we all call home, and those particular words, "defender of light" remind me of a story about ancient warriors." In his zeal, the man's face briefly enters one of the few rays of light in the room. The softness of his face could have been that of a woman's, but his voice betrayed his sex.

"They would fight with an awesome power, that unlocked secrets of the world we still haven't uncovered so many years later. A power they called…" He placed the book down opening to a page depicting an odd instrument resembling both a highly-decorated key. It was jet black barring multiple edges across it's blade down to its "teeth" at the end, clearly designed for combat. With no end to it's odd design, there was an eye embedded where the "hilt" began.

"The Keyblade."

As he said this a gluttonous smile stretched across his face. His eyes bore straight into the samurai with a brilliance that could be seen even in the shadows.

This however did not faze the samurai. Retaining his posture and composure he simply murmured a quiet "hmph" to himself.

"I can't speak of fables from the past. I do what I must, it is that simple."

The effeminate man seemed defeated but amused. Sitting properly back in his seat he signaled the young girl behind him with a hand wave. With an almost mechanical compliance she moved towards the curtains of the window.

"If you'll excuse me, I wish to be on my way to put an end to this scourge." As he rose, his mysterious client once again softly chuckled to himself.

"Of course." He muttered. "There's no time for me to be boring you with stories of the past when that scoundrel is still alive. But I do hope perhaps you'll humor me once your job is done."

As the curtains were pulled back the once dim light, even in it's somewhat somber hue filled the room. The man's hair was a surprisingly hot pink and with every movement of his head swayed like the petals of a cherry blossom. He was wearing a white coat with a button-down pink shirt underneath. While they couldn't be seen here he was also wearing brown slacks. The girl behind him had lightless azure eyes that matched her hair. She was dressed in a beautiful yet ultimately unassuming blue summer dress. A small necklace with a pink star complimented this attire.

"Aqua, please don't be rude, and escort our guest out."

"Of course, Lord Ulmaria." The girl said without hesitation.

The samurai followed as Aqua led him out of the room.

"Master Eraqus…" The young lord whispered to himself. "I'm sure you hold the power that I seek."

* * *

Eraqus walked the streets of the town. The sky was an eternal twilight, making every corner feel like home. The scent of sweets lingered in the air and the laughter of children could be heard at every turn. Labor seemed a foreign concept on this world, telling as this district was the "busiest" as far as he had seen. He wondered again to himself where darkness could have possibly stirred in such a quaint place. But he knew there was truth to the young lord's words as he had sensed a dark presence himself. In fact, it was that sepulchral aura that drew him to this land in the in-between realm to begin with.

As he mused he caught the flailing of a furious ice cream vendor in the corner of his eye.

"What is troubling you sir." Eraqus asked as he approached the bulbous man.

"It's that darn thief again! He asked me for a sea salt ice cream, but didn't have no munny t' show for it. As soon as I had m'back turned he up and hits me over the head with that wooden sword o' his! I was down for the count." The vendor replied rubbing his head. "I swear that kid thinks of no one but himself. Pure evil I tell ya!"

 _Hmm, certainly the darkness couldn't be from a child._ Eraqus thought to himself. He quickly stilled his resolve remembering darkness can stir in even the most unexpected of places.

He then noticed an ice cream melting on the streets alone a distance away.

"Calm your heart, I will return to you what was lost and enact justice." With that Eraqus chased after the ice cream trail.

"Oh, kinda funny way o' talking there, but thanks!" The vendor cheered.

Eraqus followed the sweet scent in the air to find more fallen treats along the ground. His hunt eventually brought him to a fenced off alley. There were boxes and trash lying in the cage, and some dirty linen were pulled forcefully through some of the grating in a poor attempt at concealing the area. He could hear a rustling above him. He examined the alley, seeing no one, but was assured he was being watched. Trusting his senses, he closed his eyes and surveyed the area with his breath. A single wet drop swayed his hair ever so gently as it descended.

Before it could touch his skin Eraqus moved towards the wall at the end with immeasurable speed. It was fortunate as in the same moment a wooden blade had almost slammed into his head. The boy landed, carrying a bag leaking more of the sweet salty cream in one hand, and his wooden sword the other.

 _This, is the source of darkness?_ Eraqus thought as the boy put the bag down.

He couldn't have been more than 13 years of age. He stood to about Eraqus' waist with spiky mid length brown hair. He wore a simple brown shirt and baggy black pants that had clearly been worn out. His eyes had a sincerity that bordered on sinister, a lion protecting his kill.

"Did that old ice cream geezer send you after me? Or maybe it was that freak from the mansion." The boy said as he raised his "blade" again. "Well whoever it was doesn't matter. You better get out of here while you can. I won't miss next time." He spoke with the confidence of a master.

Eraqus stared at the boy with a sorrowful look. "To think in this lifetime, I'd have to turn my weapon against a child." He said as he summoned said weapon. It resembled a key like in the book, but this one was thin with a single cylindrical shaft. Adorning its edge was what looked like an "E". He grasped it within a box-like hilt with burgundy and silver styling. "But I can feel it…the pits of darkness in your heart…how unfortunate that a child would be left to the clutches of darkness."

The two took their duel stances. The boy decided to make the first move jumping off the wall to try another overhead strike. Eraqus pivoted out of the way and immediately retaliated with an open palm blow to the stomach, pushing the boy a good distance back.

Eraqus moved in swiftly for his next strike against the boy who was struggling to get back on his feet. The boy instinctively bent backwards to avoid Eraqus' slash, the force of the swing taking a few of his hairs with it.

Noticing how close he was to the wall, the boy jumped off of it to attempt another overhead strike while repositioning himself. As he flew overhead, Eraqus parried every strike that was attempted.

Realizing how strong his enemy was upon landing behind Eraqus, the boy jumped back as quickly as he could and prepared to put his all one last strike. Placing one leg behind and the other forward, the boy slightly bent his knees and brought his sword in front of him at waist level. Eraqus, recognizing the stance prepared himself.

In an instant, the boy charged forward with all his weight attempting to pierce Eraqus. Eraqus responded with a simple slash as he and the boy met swords.

Now standing back to back, the air grew still. Eventually, the boy's wooden sword fell apart in his very hands. Knowing he lost, he didn't dare turn around and face his adversary. He simply stared at the pieces of his sword as they laid on the ground.

"Well…" He choked out. "What are you waiting for? Go ahead and finish me." He said earnestly.

Eraqus turned around, but didn't act or say a word. He simply studied the boy as if he'd find the words to speak in his unruly hair.

"You handle a weapon well. Are you alone?" Eraqus asked. Instead of making the final blow his weapon disappeared.

"Why does it matter? Even if my parents were around, no one in this town cares. I knew sooner or later someone would do something." The boy said as tears began to fall down his cheeks. "I lost…so just end it!"

"I see…" Eraqus replied, feeling a strong weight pulling his heart down. "It appears fate has dealt you a cruel hand." He turned to face the child's back and approached slowly. His mind flooded with thoughts about his training, his mission, and the child before him.

"Young man" He decided to speak. "In this world there is a powerful force called Darkness. Darkness feeds on our deepest fears of loneliness and weakness. It pushes us to act selfishly and cruelly."

Feeling even deeper shame upon hearing the man's words, he clenched his fist in frustration.

"What are you talking about? What does that have to do with anything?" The boy's fist hit Eraqus square in the face. He didn't flinch.

"I do not believe in coincidence, I feel you and I were fated to meet, so I could help you carry this burden." He said gently holding the boy's hand to his barely sore cheek.

"Darkness is strong, but to fight against that great evil, there is another power, Light."

The boy's eyes lit up.

"When people meet each other, and form bonds, this power of light grows stronger and with it, one becomes strong enough to face their fears, end their loneliness and kill the darkness residing in themselves. All it takes is one person with the will to connect with another." Eraqus once again summoned his weapon. The boy was alarmed.

"What are you. . ."

Eraqus faced the hilt towards the child.

"In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." He spoke as if they were the words to a lullaby.

The boy hesitated. He couldn't understand how someone could best their opponent then show them undo kindness. He was sure there was some trick to this, he hadn't known this stranger in the slightest.

"Who are you?"

"I am Master Eraqus. What may I call you?"

"T-Terra." The boy reluctantly gave his name. For some reason, he felt a sense of honesty from this man. He couldn't comprehend it all but one word stuck out to him.

"You say with this…I can become strong?" The boy asked.

Eraqus nodded with a warm smile.

The boy slowly reached out his hand and grabbed the key. He felt a small burst of warmth engulf his hand, as if he as touching a lamp bulb. It was so unfamiliar to him. Emotions began to pile atop each other. He felt the heat that lulled him to sleep, confusion that would stir his mind to frenzy, and a power that forced itself to expand all at once within him. Suddenly, as if trying to deny his own feelings, he regained his composure and quickly swiped the key.

"Ha, idiot! This fight is mine!" His moment of glory didn't last long however, as the key became light in his hands before he could even take a stance.

"What?"

Eraqus walked away somehow holding the key once more.

"Hey! You said-"

" _If you have the makings,_ and that is yet to be seen. You have much to learn to conquer your darkness young Terra. Besides…" He then turned to face the boy with an uncharacteristically cheeky grin.

"Wouldn't you rather wield your own Keyblade?"

At these words the boy immediately gave chase.

"Hey wait a minute old man, you're saying one day I could have one of those?"

 _This boy, his heart has been clouded by darkness, but it's said that in the deepest pits of darkness you'll find light. Perhaps, if I could awaken that light within this boy, he'll have the strength to conquer the darkness that plagues him. Terra, this boy with the will of earth. If I can heal your darkness, then I can wear my title as Master with pride._


	2. The Encounter

"So what do you intend to do with that?" Eraqus said as his eager new pupil entered a battle stance.

Terra was holding a roughly crafted wooden imitation of a Keyblade. "I made it myself, since I don't have one like yours yet I decided to make my own to beat you."

It had been a few days since their encounter. While he was obstinate, Terra began to truly warm up to this stranger. Having no one else in town who'd give him the light of day, he was eager to see Eraqus. While the fires in his eyes were still that of a lion's, this predator had now gone from protecting what little he had to seeking out greater heights.

"And what if you lose? How will you then conquer your own heart?" Eraqus inquired as he stroked his chin.

"Keep talking big, but once I beat you I'll prove I'm worthy of having a keyblade!" Terra said as he approached his unimpressed sensei.

With a single parry, Terra was flat on his back, his new weapon laying on top of him.

"Well I must say, it holds up better than your last sword." Eraqus mocked.

"Laugh it up old man, I will only get stronger." Terra groaned as he got back on his feet.

Eraqus looked upon the boy and could feel the balance of light and darkness within him continue to stir. He thought for a moment in what way he could reach him to understand. The thought of teaching him combat techniques frightened him with the boy being as brash as he was.

"Terra, strength doesn't come from power alone. A heart seeking only power begets darkness. Darkness lurks in every heart, do not invite it carelessly even in combat."

He then remembered the words of his own master. "Before you think about the destruction of your foe, think about what you may learn from friend and foe alike and how you can better yourself."

"Friends…" The word brought back less than welcome memories. For as long as he could remember he didn't even have parents with which he could speak let alone friends. Choosing rather than submit to his own loneliness, to find pride in having been able to survive on his own was his resolve. "I don't have any of those." He practically spat out folding his arms in defiance.

"Hmmm…." Eraqus let a moment of quiet pass. But only a moment.

"Then learn from me."

The words shocked Terra. "In due time, there will be few who can resist the light that will shine through you."

Terra stood in silence, looking into the pits of his own heart. He had never seen anything in there before, but he wondered if all he really needed to do was stare a little harder to see this light Eraqus spoke of. His lips couldn't resist forming a slight smile. A thought came to him and he looked towards Eraqus.

"I don't even know that much about you, old man. You're not from this place are you?"

"That's Master Eraqus." He corrected. He paused for a moment and exhaled a deep breath.

"Terra what I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential. I'm trusting you to keep this secret." His tone made it clear this was no joke.

"Of course, I won't say a word, now tell me." Terra said getting excited nonetheless.

"You are correct, I've ventured here from another world. I've travelled many worlds combatting the forces of darkness and keeping the peace in the realms."

"So you've been to a lot of cool places right? Wow…." His boyish heart went aflutter at the thought of travelling the skies in search of new worlds, living a brand-new life. "If I get a keyblade, one day, I'll be able to travel to a bunch of different worlds too, right?"

"It is part of our job as Keyblade Masters."

"Keyblade…Master?" The words tickled his lips as he spoke them.

"I can't wait to leave this stupid town!" He suddenly bellowed despite his master's demands for secrecy. "I've always felt so trapped here, but I know somewhere out there is the place for me." His excitement then quickly changed to confusion.

"Wait a minute, what brought you to this world in the first place? Was it…really to meet me?"

Eraqus paused. He had been thinking about it these past days.

"I came because I sensed a great darkness from this world growing but I feel I was misinformed. ."

"Mis…informed?" An ugly thought rose in Terra's head. "Wait did the guy who lives in the manor tell you anything?"

Eraqus was quiet, but his silence spoke for him.

"It was, wasn't it?" Terra deduced.

"I've been to his place before. I saw something weird there once. In the library, he had a secret passage to some underground lab. He caught me there and I barely escaped. That guy has wanted me gone ever since I snuck into his place. He's up to something."

" _Hmmm, I had my suspicions when I met him. But I stayed my hand as I didn't want to disturb the order of this world with conflict with their leader. I also didn't feel any darkness from him. In fact, it was like there was a light protecting him."_

"Come on old man, if there's darkness anywhere in this town it'd be there." Terra began towards the forest.

"Wait." Eraqus said.

Terra halted himself, confused and impatient. Eraqus lingered on him for a moment, for some reason desperately looking for a reason to the deny the boy in joining him.

"You can't continue running around in such seedy attire. I'm getting you some new clothes first."

Terra's jaw practically dropped. "What? Come on old man, we have darkness to destroy, the clothes can wait."

"It's Master Eraqus, and a Keyblade warrior must also present himself as such." Eraqus insisted.

" _I can't rush this. If there is darkness there he's too eager to meet it."_ Eraqus thought as Terra dragged his feet to follow him. _"All of this makes me uneasy."_

* * *

The garden in front of The Mansion was looking quite barren today. The bushes had grown a sickly brown far from the autumn season, and the soil broke like stone. Despite this Lord Ulmaria stood among it all brimming with confidence. Behind him, Aqua closely followed. Unlike before her face made her feeling of unease clear.

"Everything appears to be in order. Aqua I trust you're ready."

"Yes…my lord." `

Ulmaria raised one of his arms into the air. Soon a vortex of dark energy appeared beneath the shivering Aqua.

"Lord Ulmaria…it's-" Aqua struggled against its pull.

"Do not resist it. The connection must remain intact." Ulmaria immediately ordered.

He began to glow a translucent pink, humming in ecstasy as a tornado of cherry blossoms formed around him. One blossom fell into his raised hand, which immediately grasped the delicate petal. In an instant, an enormous green staff with a pink pointed tip emerged to replace it in his hand.

Carrying the tool with ease, He brought the end crashing down into the ground in front of him, drawing in power. Aqua began to feel faint, as the vortex below her dissipated. Soon a white vortex of energy began to flow from below the staff. Cherry blossoms erupted from beneath the growing portal. Soon the bushes seemed to be reborn, blooming a cavalcade of colors and aromas.

New flowers began to decorate the landscape pushing aside the now rich soil with ease as they emerged. When it was all over an aroma of roses and spring filled the air, and petals danced in the breeze until they painted the ground.

Feeling triumphant, Ulmaria dispatched the staff into a flurry of blossoms.

"Excellent, one of the first tools has been acquired. If Eraqus is who I believe him to be, then it may be realized much sooner than I anticipated." He pondered. "It has been too long since I began my research, it cannot come soon enough."

He then turned around, finally remembering an important piece in this victory. He walked over to Aqua who had collapsed.

"Come now Aqua, you must not lose yourself to something like this. You must grow stronger if I'm to proceed."

Aqua slowly tried to pick herself up, clearly still light headed from the odd ritual that took place. Before anything else she tried to wipe the small tears that had formed during her anguish, less her lord see them. She managed to rise to her knees but couldn't muster the strength to stand firmly.

"After all, who else am I to rely on? You wouldn't let your dear lord down, would you?"

The words worked like a spell, that forced Aqua's body to obey as she rose to her feet. She quickly tidied herself and resumed her servantly stance.

"I'm sorry my lord. I will become stronger for you."

Ulmaria gently pet her head. Aqua took no joy in this showing of approval. For her it was a merely a necessity she acts in a way that would meet Ulmaria's standards. Somewhere in her mind she saw happiness as a sign of selfishness and tucked that emotion away, for the sake of her lord. Perhaps due in part to this lack of emotional complication, she had a keen eye and noticed the man at the gate.

"My lord, visitors."

They approached the gate to see Eraqus speaking with the two guards on duty, requesting entry. They wore matching white jackets and pants adorned with pink markings in the form of pins and badges. The markings were shaped like three diamonds frayed out like flower petals, the largest badge rested on their chest. Each carried a spear similar in design to Ulmaria's staff differing only in color as these were a boring grey.

"Lord Ulmaria is busy at the moment." One claimed.

"Stand aside." Ulmaria ordered. After a brief moment of frazzle, they obeyed without a word.

"Master Eraqus! You've returned unharmed. I trust this means that you've routed the darkness plaguing this town." Ulmaria said, still feeling his earlier high.

"Actually, I've returned to discuss that particular topic."

After hearing these words, Ulmaria's smile faded and he began to pay closer attention.

"Surely there was no problem for a man of your skill." That's when he noticed Terra behind Eraqus. He was now wearing a brown and red T shirt, and baggy blue pants with red trimmings on the bottom. He was glaring at Ulmaria.

"…So is that it? You were swayed by the darkness of this street garbage yourself." Ulmaria said changing his tone to a sinister one.

"Wanna say that again you-" Before he could finish Terra was stopped by only a hand from Master Eraqus.

"I believe…you may have made an error in your earlier deductions on the source of darkness." Eraqus began. "I fully intend to fulfill my duty to find this source and erase it, however this boy is not the evil in this town."

"So then what would bring you back here, and bringing the lost mongrel with you no less? Do you believe a forced apology from him will coerce me to change my mind?"

"Your research, I wanted to know more about it. Darkness often seeks those with either weak hearts, and those curious enough to open its doors themselves."

The atmosphere of the beautiful garden died in an instant and a sinister air replaced it.

"You would accuse me, of harboring darkness? Such nerve!" Ulmaria exclaimed. The guards recognizing their lord's ire backed further away from the conversation.

"Your saying you're not? I know you're up to something here!" Terra was unable to contain himself any longer.

Ulmaria began to quiver. There was an unsettlingly silence, followed by a low cackle. The cackle then erupted into raucous laughter. Ulmaria's laugh echoed throughout the entire surrounding forest.

"I…misjudged you." He began finally calming down. "The simple truth is…you're incompetent."

"Why you-!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Terra suddenly felt ensnared.

" _ **Be silent, and wilt."**_

It came in like a whisper sending a chill down his spine. When he could no longer feel the stale heat of its breath, he remained with a feeling of hollowness. It happened so quickly he could barely tell the voice was Ulmaria's. As much as he tried to speak, his body wasn't listening anymore, shaken from the shock of it all.

" _What just.."_ Terra thought, restrained to his own mind.

"To allow yourself to be swayed by a child of the alleys, to throw implications of villainy with no due cause, but most of all to disrespect your lord with such a pathetic request. Perhaps I was wrong to trust you with such a task." Ulmaria said regaining his cool composure.

"I will forgive you though, surely anyone would start nipping at the bit when they've utterly failed. But only on one condition." Ulmaria said as he approached Eraqus. He then whispered in Eraqus ear. Ulmaria spoke for what seemed like an eternity in those few seconds, his message leaving even Eraqus shaken.

"That's a simple request is it not? I trust even you would be capable of that." Ulmaria said as he turned his back on the two. "The next time I see you at my gates I hope it'll be with good news."

"What?" Terra said in disbelief. "Master we have to-"

"Hold your tongue Terra!" Eraqus shockingly snapped back.

Eraqus and Terra took a step back at the accusation.

With this declaration Ulmaria closed the gates tight and walked away. Aqua stared at the two outside the gate for a moment. She was disgusted by the rage in the young boy's eyes. She soon lost interest and followed her master.

Terra clenched his fist in fury and was prepared to lunge himself at the condescending lord. But he held himself back, secretly wishing his master would make the first move. Eraqus remained stoic.

"Who does that guy think he is? Why didn't you do anything?"

"Because my job is to fight the darkness, not to create it." Eraqus said as he began walking away.

"What did he say to you? Where are you going?"

"It isn't something that concerns you Terra. The darkness isn't here. That's all there is to it. I don't want to hear another word of it."

Terra looked upon the mansion, clenching his fist in frustration. When his anger built to a point he could no longer take, he ran to chase after his master.

* * *

Although the mellow rays of the twilight sky never stopped shining, the people of this world knew when it was evening. In these hours, Terra made his way through the woods again, his wooden keyblade in hand.

" _That bastard. He did something to the old man, I know it."_ He thought as he crept up to the clearing. There were now 4 guards stationed at the gate, patrolling. _"He must be hiding something in there, and I'm gonna find out what, even if I have to beat it out of him."_

" _It's gonna be a lot trickier getting in than last time. Especially after today. No…I want his attention. This time, I'm gonna bring him out to me!"_

He threw a rock at one of the guards while remaining hidden in the forest. The rock missed but the sound put them on full alert. Two of the guards scoured the clearing while two remained at the gate. As the two guards approached closer to the woods, Terra immediately knocked one of them out with an overhead strike. The second guard tried to retaliate with his spear, but Terra was too quick for him, falling to his knees after struck with a powerful horizontal "slice" and finished by a thrust.

The remaining two guards charged Terra but he intercepted them by throwing his keyblade at one of them, knocking them out with the surprise attack. Terra immediately ran after his launched weapon, prompting the last guard to try and intercept him. Terra jumped catching his still spinning "keyblade" in the air as well as dodging the guard's attack. After a flip over the guard Terra strikes him down like the other with a two-handed diagonal strike.

"I'm not gonna lose to weaklings like you guys." With cockiness in his stride, he approached the gate. He managed to climb over it with relative ease and dropped down on the other side.

" _He's probably holed up in that secret room I saw, if I beat enough guards he'll have to come out."_ Terra thought as he approached the mansion _. "I'm sure I could get proof for the old man."_

As he planned out his route, bubbles started to float around him. Noticing them, he was more annoyed then confused. Frustration getting the better of him he tried swatting one, only to have it burst with a force powerful enough to knock him back. The two other bubbles chased him before exploding themselves. Terra barely managed to dodge them.

"What was that?" He said to himself, but he quickly regained composure when he heard footsteps approaching him.

"You're not allowed here. Leave at once!"

The stern warning unexpectedly came from the servant girl Aqua, who seemed to be waiting for him at the front door.

"I'm not leaving until I see your jerk of a boss! He's hiding something and I'm gonna find out what!" Terra declared. "Plus…he has to pay for what he said!"

"I will not let anyone hurt my lord. Especially not a scoundrel like you." She took a firm stance as if her tiny body was protecting the entire mansion.

"Tough talk for a little girl. I don't wanna waste time with you, so why don't you just step aside so you don't get hurt?" Terra brandished his weapon, taking his stance.

"This is your last warning." She revealed a wand from under her sleeve. She plucked the pink crystal star from her necklace and placed it on the wand, brandishing it now as a complete weapon. "Leave now, or pay the price!"

"You asked for it!" Terra rushed towards her.

"Water!"

Suddenly more bubbles appeared, this time around Aqua. After waving her wand, the bubbles began flying towards Terra.

Terra dodged them, now that he was familiar with their pattern, being sure to close in on the defenseless girl.

After dodging the final two bubbles, Terra was within range for a powerful two handed strike.

"You're done!"

Terra was surprised to find his keyblade didn't meet with her, but a translucent shield instead.

"What?"

"Reflect!" She charged back.

In an instant, the force of his strike was sent right back at him blowing him away. Terra slowly tried to pull himself back on his feet, using his sword as an anchor.

" _There's no way…"_ He thought as he felt the shame of actually being winded by this frail looking girl. Despite being at least a head taller than her, he realized from his buckled stance he had to look up at her condescending face from below.

" _I'm losing to her!"_ He felt a pit burning in his core. Like it was melting his body from the inside out. He felt the heat well up throughout his body.

Aqua sent another storm of bubbles towards Terra, waving her wand like a conductor.

"GWAAAARGH!" Terra charged straight towards her this time, slicing right through the bubbles and running through the explosions. For a moment Aqua was shocked at his straight forward assault. She quickly regained her composure and aimed for the raging boy again.

"Ice!"

Before Terra could finish his attack his palm was frozen solid. The force of the magic blast knocked the keyblade out of his hand. In added frustration Terra tried punching her with his still free hand, but unfortunately for him it hit the shield just the same as his keyblade before it.

"Freeze!"

Down went one of his legs. Terra fell to his knees, feeling the shame of defeat once again. Aqua found herself short of breath for a moment but slowly regained her confidence. Seeing Terra struggle to free his frozen leg assured her of her victory and with it an unhealthy amount of arrogance.

"You shouldn't be so eager to fight if you're so weak." She spat at him.

Terra could feel his already loose grip on his rage tear completely. As if channeling the dark heat welling inside of him like power itself, he burst through the ice encasing him. He picked up his keyblade prepared to do more than just continue the fight. But suddenly his master's words came into his mind.

" **A heart seeking only power begets darkness.** _ **Before you think about how you can defeat your opponent think about what you may learn from friend and foe alike and how you can better yourself."**_

Aqua was shaken by his sudden surge of power, but remained in her stance and vigilant. Terra had gone still. He was still holding his keyblade as if prepared to attack.

"I'll be back…" He finally forced out. He brought down his weapon and stared right into Aqua's eyes, a faint yellow glow reverting to blue as they shot deep into Aqua's. "And then… I'll make you eat those words!"

His fist returned to its familiar clench, only this time, he didn't run away. He walked away, each step heavy enough to move the earth itself.

Aqua watched him as he left, still shocked by the amounts of hate and rage in his heart. After he had cleared the gate, she brought her hands close to her heart and exhaled. She would always do it after particularly stressful encounters or thoughts, a habit she wasn't aware of.

"Aqua what happened?"

Aqua immediately entered her servile state upon hearing her lord's voice.

"I'm sorry my lord, there was an intruder trying to break into the mansion." She said bowing. "It was…that scoundrel again."

Ulmaria looked disgusted upon hearing the news.

"Hmm, Eraqus wouldn't be that foolish would he? Or perhaps he found a way..."

Aqua listened as she knew to do when the master spoke. But there was a stinging feeling in her head she couldn't shake. The image of the boys weapon.

"He was carrying something…that looked like the picture." She spoke without realizing.

Ulmaria paused, at first confused by her words. Then as the pieces came together in his mind he kneeled down and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"He was holding one? A Keyblade?"

Aqua looked terrified as Ulmaria practically shook her down for the answer. She hesitantly nodded her head.

"Hmmm…you know too well the consequence for lying." He said convinced of her words. He rose back to his feet. "But knowing this you allowed him to get away."

"I'm sorry lord Ulmaria!" Aqua practically crashed her head through the floor with her bow.

"However, that boy may end up being useful after all. You have a chance to redeem yourself as well, Aqua."

He caressed her head, sliding his hand until it landed on her cheek.

"I have a very important task for you."


End file.
